


Before You Answer, Let's Try Something

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I Mention Smut???, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: "Kazama-kun," Tsukamoto coos as he watches the taller approach him, everyone else preparing to head home."Can you stay back and help me practice? I could really use the help.""Me? Are you sure I'd be able to keep up?"Kazama grin cockily, "That's for me to know and you to find out," he says before sticking out his tongue, Tsukamoto huffing as he smiles with his mouth closed."I'd be happy to help! Ah, let me tell my mom first!"





	Before You Answer, Let's Try Something

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a medieval knight AU thing with DAYS after I finish my BNHA Genderbent story. I'll post a preview in the notes at the end!

Kazama watches Tsukamoto's movements, paying attention to every little detail. From the sweat that shines on his skin to the way his shorts move up whenever he starts running. Every movement captivated Kazama and, if he could, he would stare on more. Instead, he moves to go sleep somewhere. He has some things to think about before practiced ended.

 

~

 

"Kazama-kun," Tsukamoto coos as he watches the taller approach him, everyone else preparing to head home.

 

"Can you stay back and help me practice? I could really use the help."

 

"Me? Are you sure I'd be able to keep up?"

 

Kazama grins cockily, "That's for me to know and you to find out," he says before sticking out his tongue, Tsukamoto huffing as he smiles with his mouth closed.

 

"I'd be happy to help! Ah, let me tell my mom first!"

 

~

 

The stars stain the sky as the moon shines in a crescent, the soccer field illuminated by the large lights. On the field is Kazama and Tsukamoto, the two practicing kicking the ball into the goal.

 

"Hey," Kazama muses before he kicks the ball, "can we take a small break? I want to talk to you about something."

 

"Okay," the shorter says as he lifts the end of his shirt, wiping the sweat from his face. Kazama took this chance to admire his crush's small body, his eyes dancing to every inch of exposed flesh. He looks back to the goal net as Tsukamoto moves his shirt down, "What do you want to talk about?"

 

"Can you go get the ball, first?"

 

"Sure," Tsuka says before jogging in the goal, squatting down to pick up the ball. He stands up then turns around, gasping as his eyes meet with Kazama's. He has the shorter cornered against the net, his arms on either side to prevent him from escaping.

 

"K-Kazama-kun," Tsukamoto stutters, his blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

"Too cute," Kazama thinks before speaking, "Tsukushi. I didn't ask you to stay after with me just to practice."

 

"Um...," Tsuka holds the ball close to his chest as his eyes look anywhere, but at the taller, "did I do something wrong?"

 

"No, right now, you're doing everything right. Tsukushi...I like you, a lot."

 

More blood rushes to the shorter's face as his eyes drift to Kazama's, his lips parted a little.

 

"Kazama-."

 

"Before you answer, let me try something with you."

 

"Try something?"

 

Kazama uses one hand to knock the ball from Tsuka's hand and the other to caress his cheek, inching his lips closer to the other's.

 

"This," he says before kissing Tsukamoto, his hand on the back of the shorter's neck. Tsuka eyes are wide with shock. Of the many people, Kazama's around, he's the one the talented soccer player likes. He could probably have anyone he wanted, so why does he like him? He isn't as flashy or talented as everyone else, and he's still has a ways to go before he could call himself a good player.

 

"Kazama-kun," he says weakly as their lips move apart, "of all people, why me?"

 

Kazama smiles sweetly, "For one; you're extremely cute."

 

Tsuka huffs, "I'm not cute."

 

"You just proved my point."

 

"No, I didn't."

 

Kazama huffs, "Ye-. Anyway, the second reason is the way you look when you're happy. It makes me fill with joy every time I see you smile and makes me want to smile with you. Hell, talking to you makes me grin so hard that my cheeks end up hurting. Tsukushi, everything about you makes my heart sing."

 

"Y-you're making me blush," the shorter stutters as he turns his head.

 

"You were already blushing," the taller teases kindly before gently moving Tsuka's head, gently kissing him. Tsukamoto slowly kisses back, his hands clutching his shirt.

 

"Move your arms on my shoulders," Kazama says between kisses, getting a little aggressive. Tsuka slowly moves his arms around the taller, moaning in shock when he gets lifted off the ground. Kazama takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into the shorter's mouth, another moan of shock escaping the smaller. That moan is followed by one of pleasure as Kazama's tongue glides under his, the two continuing to kiss as Kazama sits down.

 

"Tsukushi," Kazama pants as he moves back from the shorter, a line of saliva flowing. Blood rushes both north and south in his body as he looks at the beauty before him. Tsukamoto's cheeks are flushed, the line of saliva splitting. His eyes are halfway open, pushing his lips together.

 

"Kazama-kun," he whines, "I...I think I'm hard."

 

"Me too," the taller admits before snapping out his trance, slowly laying Tsuka in the grass. He pecks his lips, "I'm not going to hurt you. Lay here and relax."

 

Before Tsukamoto could ask anything, he moans as squirms as he feels pressure between his legs, moving the back of his hand to his mouth as he turns his head. Kazama uses his free hand to move the shorter's shirt up, slowly gliding his tongue over Tsuka's nipple. It reacts by popping up, Kazama chuckling before taking the eager nipple in his mouth. Tsukamoto moans out. He's never felt this before, it feels good. He feels kind of guilty, even though he was told he just needed to lay and relax, he wants Kazama to feel good too.

 

"Kazama...kun," he struggles to get out, "I want you to feel good too."

 

"Oh? Do you know how," the taller asks as he moves off the shorter. Tsuka gets up then crawls between Kazama's legs, applying pressure. He rubs between the bigger's legs, just like he did the smaller. Kazama pants and grunts in response. That's not enough, Tsukamoto wants to hear him moan. Even if it's soft.

 

He moves his hands to the hem of Kazama's pants, pulling them and his underwear down. The taller pokes his lips out, "You know what you're doing?"

 

"No," Tsuka admits, "but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try...I want you to feel good too."

 

"Then by all means," Kazama lays back on his forearms, "continue."

 

Tsukamoto lets his tongue move through his lips, the tip gracing Kazama's slit. When the smaller heard the bigger's breath hitch, he knew he was doing something right. He continues to play with the tip with his tongue, Kazama letting out pants and soft moans. He moves from his forearms to his hand, the other gripping Tsuka's hair.

 

"Tsukushi," he pants, "if you keep doing that, I'll unload all over your face."

 

Tsuka looks at him, "Y-you would?"

 

"No, that did feel good though. Now," he pins the smaller down, "my turn."

 

~

 

Tsukamoto grips the grass beneath him, some strands getting pulled out the ground.

 

"Do you feel good," Kazama asks against Tsuka's ear, gently kissing it.

 

"Y-yes," Tsuka moans, gently rolling his hips to Kazama's fingers. The tip of the bigger's middle finger manages to continuously rub against Tsuka's sweet spot.

 

"You're moving your hips with my fingers, are they not enough?"

 

"I-I don't know," Tsukamoto moans.

 

"I know how to confirm this, Tsukushi. Do you want me to?"

 

The smaller moves from his side to his back, his hands in a loose fist on his chest as he nods. Kazama smiles before kissing Tsuka, one hand next to the shorter's head while the other grips his shaft and guides his tip to the shorter's entrance.

 

"Spread your legs a little more," he says between a kiss before pushing his tip in, Tsuka gasping. Everything up until now had made him feel good. This felt bad, this hurt badly.

 

"K-Kazama-kun," the shorter struggles to say, moaning in pain.

 

"I know this hurts, but the pain is temporary. I'll move when you want me to."

 

Tsuka tries to steady his breathing, Kazama whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he slowly relaxes.

 

"Can I move now?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

Kazama lets out a shaky breath before pushing in more, Tsukamoto biting on his index finger as the spear pierces him.

 

"Jin," he moans as his semen shoots in strings out his slit. Kazama moans softly, "H-hey, don't clench me so tight. I'm not all the way in yet," he blinks, "did you moan my name?"

 

"Jin," Tsuka wraps his legs around Kazama's waist, "please. One more time."

 

"I didn't cum yet so, of course."

 

Kazama and Tsukamoto kiss, the shorter letting out a high pitched moan as the taller began to thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the preview.
> 
> ~
> 
> "Remember to breathe," Kazama says as he and Tsukamoto walk down the cobblestone road, the streets calmer at night than the day and evening.
> 
> "Y-yes."
> 
> "Also, remember to bring everything you need. There's no turning back once you're in the barracks. The newer generals will be tough on you because they've been through what you about to endure and they were treated just like they're going to treat you."
> 
> "Ah...Kazama."
> 
> He stops walking after Tsukamoto, blinking as he looks to the shorter, "What's wrong."
> 
> "It's strange that the army's suddenly looking for new recruits, especially the branch you're in."
> 
> "It's not," Kazama looks up at the clouds, "we're going to war soon."


End file.
